Anne Martin (Lucifer)
Anne Martin (Tara Summers) is the main villainess from "Pops," episode 1.10 of Lucifer (airdate March 28, 2016). Introduction Anne Martin is the sous chef at Sol de Javier, a restaurant owned by Javier Arias, who was found dead in the beginning of the episode. Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker's interviews with the other chefs--one of them being Javier's son, Javier Jr.--revealed that Javier had a temper, and it was when they interviewed Anne at her kitchen that she was revealed as being groomed by Javier to take over the restaurant, which made her a suspect. Anne denied killing Javier, even as she revealed that she wanted to surpass him one day, and after it was revealed that Javier was poisoned with a mixture of mercury and heroin, Anne puked blood before passing out, resulting in her being hospitalized. Anne was cleared as a suspect, but a new one came in the form of Naomi Austen, who was fired as the restaurant's hostess due to her heroin use. Naomi was revealed as Junior's girlfriend, leading to Lucifer strongly suspecting Junior of killing his father and attempting to kill Anne; the former mainly due to Lucifer's believe that Junior's estrangement from Javier bore similarities to Lucifer's ordeal with his own Father. Lucifer eventually became convinced of Junior's innocence during a family gathering at Chloe's house, mainly due to Junior revealing that Javier considered handing the restaurant to him. Reveal Naomi was also cleared when Chloe informed Lucifer that the heroin used in the murder didn't match hers, which led them back to Anne, despite her being poisoned and hospitalized. After Chloe wondered if she poisoned herself to avoid suspicion, she phoned the hospital, only to reveal to Lucifer that Anne checked herself out an hour prior against doctor's orders. Lucifer and Chloe returned to the restaurant and caught Anne taking the batch of poison from her kitchen, which marked her reveal. Anne again denied killing Javier, with Lucifer sensing genuine anguish in her voice during her statement, which led Chloe to the truth: Junior was Anne's true target. As it turned out, Anne's belief that she would inherit the restaurant was shattered when she figured out that Javier was making plans to change his will and name his son as the benefactor. Anne turned heel afterwards by lacing Junior's breakfast dish with the batch of mercury and heroin, doing so after learning that father and son were set to meet that morning. However, the villainess was unaware that Junior became a vegan while getting clean, and as a result, Javier succumbed to the poison after eating the tainted dish. Anne poisoned herself to avert suspicion, and during her confrontation, the evil Anne lashed out at Junior for disgracing his father, stating that he didn't deserve the restaurant but Javier always saw him as his favorite anyway. At that moment, Anne knocked over bottles of flammable chemicals and set fire to the restaurant before escaping, but as Chloe revealed after she was rescued by Lucifer, Anne was caught and arrested (off-screen). Category:Ambitious Category:Arson Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested